L Stands for Friends
by looks at name tag
Summary: A L Word and Friends Xover. Takes place after Bette and Tina move to New York and into a very familiar apartment. Rated Teen for language and some adult themes. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

L Stands for Friends

**Author's Note: **Just a crossover I thought of that combines two of my favorite shows: The L Word and Friends. In the L Word world, it takes place after season six and Jenny's death, following Bette and Tina as they move to New York and into a very familiar apartment. In the Friends world, it takes place after season ten and after Chandler and Monica move out of their apartment, leaving it open for Bette and Tina. The rest of the L Word cast will be making an appearance and I'm going to just ignore the fact that Alice was accused of murdering Jenny because a story without her in it would be a very boring story.

**Pairings: **Bette and Tina, Alice and Tasha, and Chandler and Monica.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The L Word or Friends nor do I own any of their memorable characters.

* * *

_One week earlier…_

"It's perfect, Bette."

Bette Porter poked her head out of the master bedroom and watched as her partner, Tina Kennard, emerged from the bathroom, a smile dancing on her coral mouth. They had been apartment hunting for about two weeks with no luck finding anything until an old friend of Bette's told her about a place that had just become available in the Village. So, the two of them had hopped into a cab and had decided to check it out. Tina was instantly in love with the child-friendly neighborhood and the closeness between its location and her work. It would be harder to convince Bette.

"I don't know, Tee," Bette murmured, her eyes trailing the walls of the apartment, "You don't think it's too… purple?"

"I happen to love purple," Tina smiled, making her way towards Bette and pressing her lips against her partner's before pulling back, murmuring softly, "Come on, babe. It's perfect. It's close to our work and Angie's school and its in one of the safest places in the city. _And _it's available now. It's great." Tina watched Bette glance away; trying to avoid looking into the blonde's wide, pleading hazel eyes. "Please." She pressed her lips against Bette's again. "Please."

Bette glanced down at Tina and whispered, "You think you can just kiss me and I'll cave?"

"Yes," Tina laughed, kissing Bette again, but the two separated as the door to the apartment opened and their realtor, Olivia, walked in; smiling a genuine smile and not the fake one most realtors gave their clients. Tina often playfully suggested that Olivia was attracted to Bette, but her partner would just laugh, denying the blonde's claims.

"So..?" Olivia asked, her blue eyes wandering the apartment before returning to Bette and Tina, "What do you two think?"

Bette glanced at Tina again who returned her stare with her persuasive hazel eyes, pouting slightly. _Damn I hate that pout._ The brunette sighed and then pressed her lips to Tina's forehead before turning to face Olivia, smiling softly, "We'll take it."

* * *

_Present day…_

"Damn it, Al, can you please stop eating and actually help us unpack?" Bette asked shooting Alice Pieszecki a small glare as the blonde munched on a bag of chips. Bette and Tina's daughter, Angelica, sat next to her earth-mother, watching the playful banter exchanged between her mother and the blonde.

"No need to swear Momma B," Alice rolled her eyes before placing another handful of chips into her mouth, chewing loudly which only further annoyed Bette who continued to glare at the blonde.

"One of these days, Pieszecki, one of these days." At that moment, Tina and Tasha Williams walked in, each carrying two boxes. Tina's boxes were labeled clothes; Tasha's simple said 'heavy.'

"Are you two fighting again?" Tina asked, watching the glares that were exchanged between Alice and Bette. The blonde rolled her eyes, "Honestly, with the two of you it's like having three children."

"Don't blame Bette, Tina," Tasha said, staring at Alice who was looking at the floor, unable to meet her partner's eyes as her cheeks flushed a pale pink, "Alice is probably the most annoying person in the world. I understand how difficult she can be."

Alice frowned, "But you love me, right?"

Tasha laughed, making her way over to Alice and pressing her lips on the blonde's head, "Of course."

Tina smiled as she watched the exchange between her closest friend and the love of her life before moving next to Bette, wrapping her arm around her own lover, pressing her lips against the brunette's neck as she murmured, "I love you."

Bette looked down at Tina, all annoyance for Alice gone as she kissed her partner's forehead, smiling against her skin, "I love you too." Bette then kissed Tina on her lips, her hand lightly brushing the blonde's cheek as the two deepened their kiss.

"EW!" Alice exclaimed and Bette and Tina broke apart, their eyes returning to the blonde, "Can you please not act all lovey-dovey when other people are around? It's like seeing my mom kiss…"

"Shane?" Tina offered and Alice shot the blonde an annoyed glare. Everyone knew how much she hated that her mom had kissed her best friend even if it had occurred almost six years earlier. Tina personally couldn't blame her. The image of her mother hooking up with Shane scared her slightly.

"So, let me understand this, Al," Bette's voice was slow as though she was talking to a child, a smile gracing her lips, "You and Tasha are allowed to be all… how did you put it?… lovey-dovey? And we aren't?" Bette gestured between her and Tina.

"Yup," Alice smirked before attempting to press her lips against Tasha's who backed up.

"Sorry babe," Tasha laughed at the look of disappointment that crossed Alice's face, "I'm not going to partake in this banter between you and Bette. You'll have to annoy her all on your own."

"Are you on her side?" Alice asked, annoyed and gasped when Tasha glanced away. "You are!"

Alice pouted and glanced away while Tasha laughed again, "I think somebody's getting tired. Six is way too early for you to be getting up." Tasha exchanged a glance with Bette and Tina, "I think we're going to leave. We still have to check into our hotel."

"Thank you so much for your help," Tina smiled and walked forward to embrace Tasha; Alice was still grumbling softly to herself.

"And thank you for bringing Angie to New York. I would have asked Kit, but she's so busy with the Planet and Hit…" Bette's voice trailed off as she thought of her sister. She wouldn't admit it, but she really did miss the motherly guidance Kit had given her over the years. Now, without Kit watching her back, it was like she really was an adult.

"You don't have to thank us," Alice spoke up, smiling down at Angelica who was watching the conversation between her mothers and their friends with interest even though she wasn't understanding everything they were talking about, "My little earth-daughter is the only one who loves me."

"Alice, we do love you," Bette laughed, "You're just annoying as hell."

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed again and Tasha laughed, placing her arm around her partner,

"Ready to leave, babe?"

"Don't 'babe' me," Alice snapped gently, moving towards the exit of the apartment, "I'm still annoyed with you." And with that Alice walked out, the door swinging close behind her.

Bette turned to face Tasha and apologized, "I hope I haven't got you into any trouble with her."

"It's no problem," Tasha paused and then laughed, "She'll forgive me before we even get a taxi."

Bette laughed and the three of them said their goodbyes before Tasha left, leaving the Porter-Kennard family alone in their new apartment for the first time. Tina smiled at Bette and walked over to Angelica who was rubbing her eyes with her hand, yawning softly, "Hey, baby, are you tired?"

Angelica stared up at her mother and nodded, yawning again. Tina stroked her daughter's hair and murmured gently, a small smile on her face as she stared at her daughter, "Do you want to go to bed? Aunt Tasha helped set up your bed. You don't have to sleep on Aunt Alice's couch anymore."

Angelica smiled tiredly and Tina took that as her cue to lift her up and carry her to the smaller of the two bedrooms, turning to smile at Bette, "Are you tired at all because I sort of wanted some alone time with you to uh… break in the new house."

Bette returned Tina's smile, "I'm never too tired for you."

Bette watched Tina take Angelica to her room before moving towards the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine that Alice and Tasha had brought to welcome them into their home. She quickly found the box marked 'glass' and pulled out two wine glasses, filling them halfway with the red liquid. She was tempted to light candles, but she had no idea which box those were in. As she climbed out to the balcony, Bette watched the New York sky, her eyes glancing below as a taxi pulled up and two figures climbed into it. She couldn't see their faces, but she knew it was Alice and Tasha.

Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around Bette's waist and a pair of lips were pressed onto her neck. "I love you."

Bette turned around and pressed her lips against Tina's, "I love you more."

Tina smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Prove it."

Bette smiled and pressed her lips against Tina's once more before attacking her partner's neck and collarbone. She heard Tina moan softly, smiling against her kisses as she realized she still had the ability to excite her partner. She returned her lips to Tina's and suddenly it was Bette's turn to moan as Tina's hand began inching its way up Bette's thigh, getting closer to her center. Bette pulled away slightly, pressing her lips against Tina's forehead as she murmured, "Do you really want to do this out here? Our bed isn't completely set up, but we still have the mattress…"

"It's sort of exciting out here, don't you think?" Tina asked before pulling Bette's face down and their lips met once more, their tongues wrestling for control. Tina's hand slowly moved up Bette's leg and began to unbutton her partner's pants just as a loud knock echoed around the house. Tina pulled away and murmured, "Fuck."

Bette was equally annoyed. "One guess as to who that is."

"Alice has the worst timing," Tina rolled her eyes and Bette began to unbutton her pants. "Let's get rid of her, shall we?"

Bette nodded and Tina could see the annoyance in her partner's amber eyes. Alice was definitely going to be in trouble.

The two of them climbed back into their apartment and Bette quickly made her way towards the door, flinging it open, "What the fuck do you… oh hello." Bette felt her face darken as she stared at the young man she had just yelled who was looking at her with slightly scared eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

The man shrugged and smiled and Bette instantly knew that she liked him. For some strange reason, Bette's thoughts went to Shane and she wondered why this stranger reminded her of her friend so much. "It happens. I'm Joey Tribbiani, by the way. I live right across the hall." Joey gestured towards the door behind him.

"Bette Porter," Bette shook Joey's hand and watched as his dark eyes trailed up her body, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Joey then gave her a grin, "How you doin'?"

Bette glanced at him, confused. "I'm… fine. How are you?"

Joey looked taken back. Whatever he had been expecting was definitely not Bette's words. "But… what?"

"Babe, who is it?" Tina then came to the door, wrapping an arm around Bette's waist, smiling softly at Joey, "Hey. I'm Tina."

Joey stared between the two of them before his expression cleared and he laughed, "Oh you're a lesbian." He nodded at Bette and grinned, relieved for reasons unknown to Bette or Tina, "That explains why you were just 'fine.' I thought I was losing my touch."

Bette and Tina exchanged a glance, confused as to whether they should be offended by Joey's words. "Okay… I think we're just going to go to bed now."

Bette went to close the door, but Joey quickly said, "No. No. That didn't really sound right. I'm totally cool with the whole gay thing." Joey grinned, "One of my friends, Ross, was married to a lesbian."

"Is Ross a girl?" Tina asked slowly, unaware if she found Joey rude or slightly amusing at the way he reacted to them being lesbians.

"No, but he acts like one most of the time," Joey laughed and then sobered up, "Well… I'll let the two of you get back to whatever you're going to be doing tonight." Joey smirked at them, his eyes trailing over the two of them once more. "I just wanted to say welcome to the building."

"Bye Joey," Bette then closed the door, leaning against it as she laughed, "Oh my god that was so weird."

Tina glanced at Bette and the two of them began laughing again, "Tell me about it. What did he mean he was 'losing his touch?' Was he hitting on you?" Normally, Tina would be slightly jealous that someone had taken an interest in her partner, but at the moment, she could only continue to laugh at Joey's dumbstruck expression as he realized they were gay. He was like a child. Kind of like Alice.

"You know men aren't my type, babe, and even if they were I would only want you," Bette crossed over to Tina and embraced her softly, running her hands through her partner's blonde hair, "You know who he reminded me of?"

"Yeah," Tina smiled, loving how she and Bette were always thinking the same thing.

Tina said 'Alice' at the same moment Bette said 'Shane.'

The two of them paused before glancing at each other, nodding softly as they agreed with each other.

"He certainly did have a 'Shane' quality to him," Tina smiled.

"And his child-like stare when he realized we were gay?" Bette agreed, "Definitely Alice."

Tina smiled and kissed Bette, murmuring softly, "So you really didn't find him attractive at all?"

"No," Bette smiled and shook her head softly, "Seeing his failed attempts of hitting on me, only made me realize how much I love _you._" Bette pressed her lips against Tina's, "You're the only one I want. You're the only one I ever want. Now and forever."

Tina looked up at Bette and tucked a strand of curly hair behind her partner's ear as she murmured, a smile dancing on her lips, "So… are you still in the mood to break in our new home?"

"I'm always in the mood," Bette laughed and then kissed Tina, tangling her hands in her lover's hair as she deepened the kiss.

_Meanwhile…_

"Joey, it's one-thirty in the morning," Joey rolled his eyes as his best friend, Chandler Bing, answered the phone, yawning loudly, "Some of us actually have to get up in the morning."

"Dude, this is important," Joey grinned, "Guess who just moved into your old place?"

"Who, Joe?" Chandler yawned again.

"This really hot lesbian couple," Joey exclaimed excitedly.

"That's nice, Joe."

"That's nice? Are you…" Joey's voice trailed off as he heard a snore on the other end of the phone, "Chandler!" No response. Joey rolled his eyes and hung up the phone, throwing it on his couch as he walked to the fridge, pulling out a beer, his eyes staring at his door, wondering what Bette and Tina were up to.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well… opinions? Please review and let me hear them.


	2. Chapter 2

L Stands for Friends

**Author's Note: **Chapter 2… not much else to say other than please review.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_It's perfect, Bette."_

"_We'll take it."_

"_I'm Joey Tribbiani, by the way."_

"_Bette Porter."_

"_Hi. I'm Tina."_

"_Oh, you're a lesbian!"_

"_Guess who just moved into your old place?"_

* * *

"I'm telling you, they're really amazing people."

It had been two days since Bette and Tina's encounter with Joey and the Italian actor had wasted no time informing his friends of the new couple that had recently just moved in. Now, Joey was at Central Perk once again talking to Ross Geller and Rachel Green about his two new neighbors.

"I mean I looked up one of them and…"

"Hold on," Joey glanced at Ross who was staring at him, an eyebrow raised, "You looked them up? Joey, that is crazy. That's sort of…" Ross glanced at Rachel and asked, "What's a nice way to put it?"

Rachel paused for a moment, her daughter, Emma, sitting comfortably on her lap, "Stalking?"

"Yes, thank you," Ross turned his attention back on Joey, "Dude that is stalking them."

"I only stalked one of them," Joey said in an attempt to defend himself, "But honestly one of the women, Bette, has done some really amazing things. She ran her own gallery… she worked at the California Arts Center… she was the dean of a college… and…" Joey trailed off, "Why are you two staring at me like that?"

"Nothing, nothing," Rachel murmured, exchanging a small glance with Ross who gave her a small smile.

"So Joe, when do we get to meet these new neighbors of yours?" Ross asked.

"I don't know… I haven't really seen them since the night they moved in," Joey sighed, glancing quickly towards the entrance and his eyes lit up, "Actually; you can meet one of them right now." Joey stood up, "Bette!"

Bette glanced towards her new neighbor and gave him a small smile, Angelica in her arms, as she made her way over to them.

"Joey," She said with a small, polite nod, "It's good to see you again."

"You too," Joey smiled and instantly jumped out of his chair offering it to Bette and Angelica. She sat down, murmuring a 'thank you' before staring awkwardly at Ross and Rachel who were waiting for Joey to introduce them. Joey jumped again, suddenly realizing that, and gestured between Bette, Ross, and Rachel, "Bette, these are two of my best friends, Ross Geller and Rachel Green. Guys, this is Bette Porter."

"Hello, nice to meet you," Bette shook Ross and Rachel's hand before returning her attention back to little Angelica who was nervously staring at the group of strangers.

"Is that your daughter?" Rachel asked, smiling, "She's adorable."

"Yes, she is," Bette returned Rachel's smile and pressed her lips to the top of Angelica's head.

"She looks a lot like you," Ross offered.

"Thanks," Bette smiled; remaining silent, that she in fact had no blood relation to Angelica.

"So where's Tina?" Joey asked.

"Working," Bette answered, "I'm just here, waiting for a couple friends."

"I'm going to get coffee," Rachel announced, handing Ross Emma, "Do you guys want anything?" Joey and Ross shook their heads, no paying much attention to Rachel, "Bette, do you want anything?"

"No, thank you," Bette murmured with a smile before turning to stare at Ross, her brow furrowed.

"What…?" Ross asked, slightly nervous.

"I just realize where I know you from."

"Oh," Ross gave a cocky smile, "Well I have written two books."

"No," Bette shook her head, smiling softly, "You used to be married to Carol Willick." Ross blinked in surprise and Bette explained, "I went to Yale with Susan. I was at their wedding."

"Wow," Ross laughed, "The world just got so much smaller."

"So what time are your friends getting here?" Joey asked and Bette glanced at the watch that hung loosely off her wrist.

"Now actually, but they have a reputation of being late."

"What's up, New York coffeehouse?" A voice suddenly shrieked and Bette, Joey, and Ross all turned around to see a blonde walking through the doors, followed by a darker woman who mouthed something along the lines of 'total embarrassment.'

"God, don't let that woman have anymore coffee," Rachel muttered as she took a seat next to Ross. "Who is she?"

"I don't know," Ross, murmured, staring at the blonde-haired woman, "She seems like she could be a lot of fun." Rachel gave Ross a pointed stare. "I mean crazy. She looks completely insane."

"Those are actually my friends," Bette announced and waved them over, "Alice, Tasha." As Alice and Tasha approached them, Bette gestured between her gay family and her new straight friends, "Al, Tash, this is Joey Tribbiani, Ross Geller, and Rachel Green."

"Ooh straight people," Alice laughed, plopping down next to Rachel while Tasha sat on the couch's arm, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry about, Alice, she thought it would do her good to have a couple of margaritas for breakfast," Tasha apologized before turning to face Ross and Rachel, "I'm Tasha, by the way."

"Hey margaritas for breakfast are always fun," Rachel laughed, shaking Tasha's outstretched hand before turning to Alice, gesturing between Bette and the two newcomers, "So… how do you all know each other?"

"Well…" Bette began, but Alice cut her off.

"Bette and I used to date, but then she told me that there was some straight girl she was 'in love' with who she had already started seeing behind my back so our relationship went down the crapper," Alice grinned, "But we're still real tight, right Porter?"

"Sadly that is true."

"Shut up, you know you love me," Alice laughed, "And Tasha's my partner and we have amazing sex."

"Alice," Tasha moaned with embarrassment while Ross and Rachel began cracking up, Joey chuckling slightly before noticing mortification that appeared on Bette's face.

"Well, I think that's my cue to take you guys to the airport," Bette said, picking up Angelica as she stood up.

"Airport?" Rachel asked, "Where are you two going?"

"L.A." Tasha explained, "We came here to help Bette and Tina get settled in and drop of that little angel." Tasha smiled at Angelica who waved at her most responsible aunt.

"Yeah," Alice exclaimed before turning to Bette, "But why are we going to leave now? Our plane doesn't leave for hours."

"Yes, but the sooner I get you at of my hair, Alice, the saner I'll become," Bette teased and was rewarded with a glare from Alice, "Besides, we still have to pick up Tina and actually drive to Newark."

"Well I guess this is goodbye then straight people," Alice laughed, "But I'm sure you'll being seeing us again real soon. Bette will soon be crying because she misses us so much."

"I can't miss you until you leave, Alice, so time to go," Bette teased and Alice gave a sigh before jumping to her feet, Tasha following her blonde girlfriend.

"Again, I'm sorry about Alice," Tasha apologized and Alice shot her partner a good-natured glare.

"It's okay," Joey, grinned, "She is rather charming."

"I think you have confused charming with annoying," Bette muttered before getting ready to leave, "Well, we're off. See you later."

Joey, Ross, and Rachel watched them leave, Joey with a small grin on his face that vanished as soon as he noticed Ross and Rachel staring at him, their eyebrows raised. Even Emma seemed to be staring at him with curious, dark eyes.

"What?"

They exchanged a glance before Rachel grinned; clasping her hands together and said in a singsong voice, her eyes bright as she teased her friend, "Joey Tribbiani is crushing on Bette Porter."

"Definitely," Ross laughed.

"What?" Joey stared at them, his face darkening, "That's insane. I think she could be a good friend. If I did ever have feelings for her, it would be as a friend."

"You totally are," Rachel, said with a nod, "You have all the signs."

"Signs, really Rache? Give me one sign."

"Let's see… you haven't stopped talking about her since she moved in."

"You've told practically everyone you know, including Gunther," Ross said, glancing at the bleach-blonde man behind the counter.

"When she walked into the coffeehouse, you eyes lit up and you practically screamed at her to come over."

"I said name one," Joey snapped, his cheeks still a dark pink, "And besides she's gay, why would I feel any attraction to someone who isn't even interested in guys?"

"I was attracted to Carol even after I knew she was a lesbian," Ross said.

"Joey, it's not something to be embarrassed about," Rachel said gently, "Just… don't act on it, okay? Bette and Tina are together and if you were to tell Bette that you were attracted to, her it would only make it impossible for you two to have a friendship. And believe me you don't want your neighbors to hate you." At that, Rachel gave Ross a stare.

"What? It's not my fault my neighbors hate me."

"You couldn't have just paid the hundred dollars?"

"That was like five years ago. I can't believe you even still remember it."

Joey listened to his friends' banter for a couple more minutes before standing up, telling them he was going home, but really he just wanted to be out of 'couple city' as he called them. He was the only one of his friends still single: Ross had Rachel, Chandler had Monica, his other friend, Phoebe, had Mike, and now if Bette and Tina were to join their group, they would have each other.

There was only thing Joey really hated and that was being alone.

* * *

"You know, I think Joey likes you," Alice murmured from the backseat of Bette's Lexus as she drove them towards Tina's work.

"What?" Bette asked laughing. "Are you insane? He knows I'm gay and even if he didn't, he was just being friendly."

"Oh come on, Bette, whenever you were talking he couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"Tasha, will you please tell your girlfriend that she is being ridiculous?"

"Actually, Bette, I saw it too."

"What?" Bette exclaimed, "Not you too."

"It's not a big deal, Bette, that he likes you," Tasha said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I mean you don't have to worry about an affair because you aren't really attracted to dicks, right?"

Bette glanced at Alice through the mirror and rolled her eyes, "I'm also in love with Tina."

"Right, right. How could I forget that?"

And so another round of playful banter between Alice and Bette continued once more with Tasha rolling her eyes at their child-like behavior, but smiling softly. They were so immature, but she loved them both.


	3. Chapter 3

L Stands for Friends

**Author's Note: **Chapter 3.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_She ran her own gallery… she worked at the California Arts Center… she was the dean of a college…"_

_"Joey Tribbiani is crushing on Bette Porter."_

_"That's insane."_

_"You know, I think Joey likes you."_

"_He knows I'm gay and even if he didn't, he was just being friendly."_

_"Yeah, I mean you don't have to worry about an affair because you aren't really attracted to dicks, right?"_

* * *

"Oh my god."

Tina looked up from Angelica as Bette walked through the door, clearly exhausted, "What's wrong, babe?"

"I forgot how hard it was to get a job here," Bette sighed, walking over to Tina and Angelica, kissing her daughter on the forehead before turning to greet her partner, their lips brushing for a moment before the two of them pulled back. "How was your day?"

"Good, good," Tina smiled, "Actually it was great. I love working here. Everyone is so much more professional and there is no crazy writer breathing down my back." Tina then paused, realizing what she said and her face fell, "God. I cannot believe I just said that."

"It's been four months, Tee," Bette whispered, pressing her lips against Tina's forehead, "It's not a crime to talk about Jenny."

"Jenny," Angelica giggled from Tina's arms and both women glanced down at their daughter, their eyes widening slightly. Angie probably wouldn't remember Jenny that much, but she would remember all the chaos that followed her death. Bette and Tina had been accused of murdering Jenny… Alice had actually gone to court to defend herself… those months were hell for everyone.

"So I was thinking…" Bette murmured, pressing quick, gentle kisses on Tina's neck, "We stay in tonight and just relax."

"Aw babe, I thought I told you," Tina turned, a guilty expression crossing her face, "Joey invited us over to meet his friends."

"What about, Angie?" Bette asked, glancing down at her daughter.

"Emma's babysitter is going to come over here and watch both of them," Tina explained, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Bette said with a small smile and a nod, her thoughts returning to what Alice had told her a week previously… about how she thought Joey had feelings for her. She was not attracted to him in the slightest way, but would it really be a good idea for them to go out to dinner with one another?

"After dinner, I'm sure we can have some time to… uh relax," Tina grinned, kissing Bette quickly.

"I'd like that a lot."

* * *

"So… when are we going to meet these new neighbors of yours, Joe?" Chandler asked as he and Joey paced around Joey's apartment while Monica hovered in the background, fretting about whether or not a bottle of wine was going to be enough for nine people. Chandler glanced at his wife and raised an eyebrow, "Sweetheart, it's going to be fine."

"Yeah, calm down, Monica," Joey said, "Pheebs said she and Mike were going to bring over a bottle too."

"But everything has to be perfect," Monica exclaimed, her voice shrill, "I'm the hostess."

"This isn't our home," Chandler argued, rolling his eyes as he and his wife partook in their usual good-natured banter.

"Yeah, Monica, relax," Joey said, "I'm the hostess now."

"But I'm always the hostess!" Monica practically screamed.

"Can you scream a little louder? I don't think the people in the hall heard you."

"Actually we did," Mike's voice came from outside the door and Monica, in an attempt to reclaim her title as the hostess, practically knocked Joey down in her hurry to answer the door.

"Hey Pheebs, Mike," Monica greeted, giving her two friends a peck on the cheek.

"We brought alcohol!" Mike crowed and Joey shot Monica a look that clearly said 'told you so.'

"Where's Jack and Erica?" Phoebe asked, referring to Chandler and Monica's adoptive kids.

"Our friend in the suburbs are keeping them over night," Chandler explained, walking over to embrace Phoebe before he noticed something, "Pheebs… why is there a twig in your hair?"

Phoebe and Mike exchanged a quick glance and Monica gasped, "You guys didn't?"

"Of course we didn't," Phoebe rolled her eyes, but as Chandler, Joey, and Monica continued to stare at her, she sighed, "Fine we did."

"Nice," Joey grinned, giving Mike a wink.

"Nice?" Monica asked, her voice going shrill once more as her gaze darted from Phoebe and Mike to Joey and then back again, "You two act like teenagers! What are you going to do when you have a kid?"

"I don't know," Phoebe said with a shrug, "When do you two do it?" Chandler and Monica exchanged a glance and Phoebe gasped, "Can you two not remember the last time you did it?"

"Uh…" Chandler stammered as someone knocked on the door and he instantly jumped at the chance to change the subject, "Oh look someone's here. Someone's here."

Mike glanced at Chandler, "How much have you drank tonight?"

Chandler shrugged while Joey opened the door, revealing Ross, Rachel, and the two newcomers: Bette and Tina.

"Ross, Rachel," Joey gave Rachel a peck on the cheek before moving over to allow Bette and Tina to enter the apartment. He closed the door behind them and gestured towards everyone, "Everyone, this is Bette Porter and Tina Kennard. Bette, Tina, this is everyone."

The room exploded with 'hellos' and Bette and Tina easily fell into conversation with everyone. Tina bonded with Monica and Rachel over their children while Chandler instantly began asking Bette a bunch of questions about L.A. Joey walked over to Bette and stood next to her and Chandler, smiling softly, "Can I get either of you a drink?"

"Better not let Monica hear you say that," Chandler murmured with a small smile, glancing at his wife who was controlling the conversation between her, Tina, and Rachel, "She'll think you were trying to steal her hostess title."

Joey chuckled before turning to Bette, "Do you want a glass of wine or something?"

Remembering what Alice had said a week before, Bette shook her head, "I can get it myself." She made her way over to Joey's fridge and pulled out a beer. Almost a second later, Ross made his way over to her, smiling politely.

"I never would have begged you as a beer drinker," Ross said, nodding towards Bette's beer, "You seem more like the type who drinks sophisticated wines or bottles of champagne."

"Nope," Bette laughed, "I love my beer." She then glanced at Chandler who was talking to Joey and the Hannigans and whispered, "Hey Ross, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is Chandler… gay?"

Almost at once Ross began to laugh hysterically.

"What? Is he?"

"No," Ross laughed, "He's not, but he must sure send of some signals if you thought he was."

"He really isn't?" Bette asked in wonder.

"No, but don't worry, you're not the first one to think it," Ross chuckled before gesturing towards Monica, "He's actually married to my sister, Monica. They have two kids."

"That's wonderful," Bette smiled and Monica, who probably had heard her name, made her way over to Bette and Ross, leaving Rachel and Tina to talk alone.

Rachel watched Monica leave their circle before apologizing to Tina, lowering her voice so her dark-haired friend couldn't hear them, "I'm sorry about Monica, she's a little… stubborn when it comes to some things."

"Believe me, I live with someone who is stubborn as hell," Tina smiled, glancing at Bette who was talking to Ross and Monica, laughing at something the short woman said. "I find it an endearing trait."

"So I'm not the only one?" Tina and Rachel turned to face Chandler and Joey as they made their way over to them. It was Chandler who had spoken. "I thought I was the only one who found stubbornness attractive."

"Richard did," Rachel pointed out as Phoebe and Mike made their way over to the circle.

"Oh yes," Chandler muttered, "_Richard._"

Tina turned to Rachel and whispered, "I'm guessing we don't like Richard?"

"Just don't bring him up in front of Chandler and you'll be fine," Rachel whispered back.

"So, Bette, how long have you and Tina been together?" Monica asked.

Bette glanced at Tina who was laughing with Rachel and smiled, "We were together for eight years and then we were on a break and we just got back together two years ago."

"You were on a break?" Ross asked, his tone almost excited.

Monica shot Ross a swift look, "I'm sure you and her have two different opinions on what 'on a break' means."

"Did I miss something?" Bette chuckled softly.

"By on a break," Ross said slowly, "Did you mean a breakup?"

"Yes…" Bette murmured, curious as to where Ross was going with this.

Ross turned to stare smugly at Monica, "Seems the same to me."

"Please tell me you aren't having the 'we were on a break' conversation with Bette," Rachel commented loudly, turning around to stare at Ross, "She should learn that we are a dysfunctional group of friends on her own."

"Believe me," Tina laughed, "We come from our own group of dysfunctional people."

"So what made you two leave L.A.?" Joey asked as Bette, Ross, and Monica moved closer to the rest of the group and the nine of them were all in a circle. "I mean I've been there once and its amazing."

"Well Tee got a job offer here and it was too great of an opportunity to pass up," Bette explained, smiling at her partner.

"What do you do, Tina?" Mike asked.

"I'm head of productions at a movie studio in the city," Tina explained, "What about you?"

"I play piano at a couple local bars and clubs," Mike smiled, "It doesn't pay well, but I couldn't imagine doing anything else."

"Speaking of which Mike," Joey began, "Did you hear anything about playing at that one club?"

"I don't know," Mike sighed, "The woman who owns it hasn't returned my call yet."

"Who owns it?" Rachel asked, "Maybe we can find them and 'persuade' them to let you play."

"I don't even remember her name," Mike laughed, "Some Latina chick. I couldn't even pronounce her last name."

"What's the club?" Tina asked curiously.

"It's called 'Club de Amor,'" Mike said, "It means Club of Love in Spanish."

Tina exchanged a look with Bette, "We should check it out. It'll be nice to see what clubs New York has to offer."

Bette nodded and Rachel offered, "I was thinking about going too. We should do a girls night."

"I'm in," Phoebe exclaimed, "Why don't you come too, Monica?"

"Okay."

They continued talking for about an hour before Ross and Rachel said they were going to head out and Bette and Tina followed them. As the two of them laid in bed, Tina turned to Bette and smiled, "They really are great people."

Bette returned Tina's smile and tucked a strand of gold hair behind her partner's ear, "Yes they are."

"You know I'm not really tired yet," Tina said with a sly smile.

"Oh really?"

It was another forty minutes before they went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

L Stands for Friends

Chapter Four

* * *

_Previously…_

_"Joey invited us over to meet his friends."_

_"We come from our own group of dysfunctional people."_

_"Did you hear anything about playing at that one club?"_

_"The woman who owns it hasn't returned my call yet."_

_"Who owns it?" _

_"Some Latina chick. I couldn't even pronounce her last name."_

"_We should do a girls night."_

* * *

"Wow, this place is…" Monica glanced at Tina who nodded in agreement.

"Mike did not say that this was a gay club," Phoebe explained in an attempt to defend her husband.

Tina, Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel moved through the crowd of dancing women and the occasional man, fighting to get to the bar where drinks were waiting for the straight girls put in a very uncomfortable position.

When they finally reached their destination, the four of them collapsed on bar stools and some butch lesbian walked over to them, a nose piercing glistening in the dim light, "Can I get you girls anything?"

"A glass of merlot?" Monica suggested and the bartender raised an eyebrow.

"Four beers, please," Tina interjected and the bartender nodded before walking away, leaving the four girls alone.

"What's wrong with wine?" Monica asked and Tina glanced at her, realizing how long it had been since she had befriended any straight people. True, during her and Bette's brief hiatus, some of the friends she had made were heteros, but they were boring and none of them would have been caught dead in a gay bar. Tina admired her three new friends, realizing that they were unlike anyone she had ever met before.

"You don't get wine at a gay club," Tina explained, "It's more of a beer atmosphere with tequila shots."

"Wooh, let's get some of those shots over here!" Phoebe whooped and everyone laughed.

"Let's start off slow at least," Monica smiled before her eyes began scanning the club, watching two women grinding against each other, "It's a shame. I was really looking forward to dancing."

"Get a couple drinks in you and I'm sure you'll dance with someone," Tina laughed as the bartender gave them their drinks.

"You don't even have to wait for a couple of drinks," Rachel grinned, taking Monica's hands and pulling her to her feet and the two began dancing together, laughing so hard while Tina and Phoebe were in fits of hysterics.

"God they're so childish," Phoebe said in an attempt to be stern, but when Monica tripped over Rachel's feet, she burst out laughing once more, leaning on Tina as she laughed.

"I think they're great," Tina smiled, feeling a pang of sadness as she thought of her friends back in Los Angeles. She wondered how they were all doing. "They remind me of some of my old friends."

Meanwhile, Monica and Rachel had gotten to the center of the dance floor and were laughing as they danced together, several onlookers watching them. Everyone could tell that they were straight, but everyone could also tell that they were having fun. The owner of the club, grinned before her eyes found the blonde sitting at the bar. _It couldn't be…_

"Monica? Rachel?" Both women turned around to see Carol and Susan staring at them in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Carol, Susan, hey," Rachel laughed, giving them both a hug while Monica rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Want to hear something funny? She's had maybe a sip of alcohol tonight," Monica giggled.

"That's nice," Susan patted Rachel on the back, looking slightly awkward. She was never that close with Ross's friends like Carol was. "So what are you two doing here? Last time, I checked you two were straight."

"Phoebe's husband was going to play here so we thought we would check it out," Monica explained, pointing over to where Tina and Phoebe were still sitting, laughing.

Susan squinted, "Is that Tina Kennard?"

"Yeah, actually," Monica nodded, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah," Susan glanced at Carol who looked at her in confusion, "She was at our wedding. Bette's partner?"

Carol nodded, "Right."

"You guys should come over and say hello?" Rachel smiled, "Help Tina teach us proper 'gay' behavior."

Carol and Susan rolled their eyes, but smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay, okay, I have never had sex in a public place," Chandler said and Bette, Joey, and Ross all took the final sip on their third bottles of beer before putting the empty bottles at their feet. Ever since guys' night (although that title was void now that Bette joined the group) started, they had gathered around, playing drinking games. Bette and Joey were both getting a little tipsy, showing that they were definitely the most adventurous in the sex department. Chandler and Mike were still on their first.

"Where did you and Tina do the nasty, Bette?" Ross asked with a lopsided grin. The professor was probably the most drunk at the moment since he couldn't handle his liquor as well as his companions.

"Well the most recent time was when we christened Tina's new office," Bette laughed before taking her fourth drink, opening it silently. "Mr. Hannigan, I do believe it is your turn."

"Okay," Mike paused for a moment, thinking, "I have never cheated on my girlfriend."

"Now hold on," Chandler lifted his hand for a moment, "What counts as cheating because if you all remember I cheated on Monica the day after our wedding? When Ross and I tried to get all those pictures retaken?"

"That doesn't count," Bette commented with a slight shake of her head.

"I think it does," Ross murmured, "I mean he kissed another woman. That's definitely cheating."

"No it isn't," Bette and Joey protested simultaneously, glancing at each other quickly.

"You two don't think that kissing is cheating?" Mike asked before taking a sip of his drink, "Boy, I'm glad that I'm not in a relationship with you two. I could never imagine kissing another women other than Phoebe."

"I think it has to do with your agreement as a couple," Joey explained and Bette raised her glass.

"Hear, hear."

"So Bette," Ross crossed his arms, staring at the brunette, "If Tina were to kiss another woman, you wouldn't be pissed?"

"No," Bette whispered, memories of mistakes from years ago flashing in her mind, "I've done worse."

* * *

Back at the club…

"So Carol, Susan, how is Ben?" Tina asked after embracing the two women. She hadn't known them that well, but she knew that Bette had kept communications with Susan during their relationship, occasionally talking to her in the dead hours of night.

"He's good," Carol smiled, "He just started middle school."

"What about you, Tina?" Susan asked, "The last time I talked to Bette, she said that the two of you were trying for a baby?"

"Yes," Tina nodded, smiling, "We have a daughter, Angelica, and we're thinking about adopting another one, but we really want to get settled in the city before doing anything too quickly."

"Who carried Angelica? You or Bette?" Susan asked.

"I did," Tina answered.

"Really?" Rachel interjected, "I assumed it was Bette because she looks so much like Angelica."

"Although she does have your eyes," Monica offered.

Tina shrugged, smiling, "It doesn't matter which one of us carried her. We're both her mothers."

Susan rested a hand on Tina's arm, "Spoken like a true lesbian."

"Hmmm, odd thing to say since the last time I saw her, she was on the arm of a man," Everyone turned around as a new voice joined the group and Tina's eyes widened in surprise as she took in the curly locks, the fiery stare.

What the fuck?

"Carmen?"

* * *

At Joey's…

"I had a really nice time tonight," Bette smiled as she and Joey hovered by the door. Ross had left about half an hour earlier to relieve his babysitter from watching Emma and Angelica. Angelica was staying the night with Ross and Rachel since the two of them offered to give Bette and Tina some "quality" time together.

"So did I," Joey returned Bette's smile, slightly nervous. He glanced over at his couch where Chandler and Mike were passed out after consuming five beers and some funky green drink that Joey had found in the back of his fridge.

"We should do it again sometime when the 'wives' go out," Bette laughed and leaned forward to give Joey a peck on the cheek, but the dark-haired man turned his head in surprise, their lips contacting with each other's.

Instantly getting into the mood, Joey cupped Bette's face while the brunette rested her hands on his hips. After a couple seconds when their heads cleared both of them broke apart, their breath heavy.

"Bette," Joey whispered.

Bette quickly turned around, opened the door, and disappeared from sight.


End file.
